


Maybe Something More

by Mo_desu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, blue door, himitsu no arashi-chan, nino!seme, ohno!uke, room swap, share house, yellow door
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mo_desu/pseuds/Mo_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the realm of reality himitsu no arashi-chan's Sharehouse, the rooms held occupants.<br/>Nino and Ohno swap rooms but caught by the night chills within the blue doored room, Nino attempts to find a source of warmth back in his own room. He finds nothing but a lustful Ohno, craving attention, indulging in his own imaginations, begging for the love he thinks Nino will never give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Something More

His soft sigh sent shivers through my wholly jumper and the infinity scarf wrapped tightly around my neck to keep the cold away. Ohno-kun seated himself beside me and we silently watched the scenery of our share house living room together.  
“Riida, why are you here?” I reach for his shoulder and grab it before tackling him.  
He retaliates by punching me smoothly but gently in the upper rib near my chest. I cough.  
“I can’t sleep.” He replies as he re-seats himself cross-legged as if ready to meditate in a full-fledged Zen mode.  
I’ve known this guy for over a bloody decade, just like the other members of Arashi, and we all know that Ohno-kun could sleep anywhere like a log even if an apocalypse rolled past. I chuckle disbelievingly and showed him a sarcastic understanding nod, “Oh, I see.”  
He stares at me with intense concentration, and then takes his stare to the ceiling. He’s isn’t the open and expressive type but sometimes I think I know what he’s thinking but times like these, his faces baffles me. What is he thinking?  
After a short while he closes his eyes and breathes deeply through his nose, looking ahead. As he breathed out, the shiver returned to my torso and I quickly tried to avert my attention by staring at an exotically ugly pattern on one of the cushions I had never noticed before. In my peripherals I saw Ohno-kun peak at me several times. The silence though was comfortable, we often sit like this, sometimes I’d give him scenarios to think on or he’d tell me a few war stories about his fishing adventures, it always got more dramatic, more heroic every time, it was quite humorous to watch his face light up and his eyes glitter with excitement. Tonight something was different, there was a sort of anticipation, I felt that there was a question the both of us wanted to ask, yet didn’t know how to approach it. I hadn’t found the question yet so I remained hanging over the couch, my eyes following the weaves and waves of the ugly cushion.  
Recently Arashi’s projects have become less hectic. Lots of individual projects but we were still gathering for concert practice 6 times a week and we’re living together, in a way, I would say my life is at a moment of contentment. Ohno-kun and I sit here at 1am in the living room doing nothing productive at all but feeling as calm as the eye of a storm…maybe that comparison is a little foreboding but I believe a little in Taoism, where happiness is only achieved after being subjected to terror. Have I ever been subjected to terror? Is terror the right word? Misfortune?  
My thoughts were only becoming more pessimistic so I turn to Ohno-kun for salvage.  
“Why are you sitting like that? You look like a monk.” Ohno-kun’s eyes flip open and a gleam spreads across his eyes, his lips didn’t change, but I knew he was smiling. Repositioning himself in more formal seating he bowed at me as if wanting to request something, and all along was waiting for me to notice so he could bring it up.  
“Nino, let me sleep in your room.”  
Still his face made little reformation, but I knew he was smiling, not quite deceitfully but it was a more child filled with joy at seeing a cake being brought out of the fridge.  
“Eh? Why? Is your room too cold?”  
He froze and looked longingly at my yellow door upstairs, then back at me as if I was denying him that small cut strawberry that always sat on the small blob of cream on top of the small piece of cake .  
“Fine. But that means I’m taking your room. Oyasumi, Riida.”  
We rise in punctual sync. Our minds and movements being in exact synchronisation slowly developed through the years, we never attempted to question why it was so much stronger between the two of us, neither did we try to change it, a lot of things that we do just travel with the flow and if these habits are not corrected by our fellow members or our manager than we just leave it the way it is. Knowing what Ohno-kun is thinking is a talent I treasure dearly with pride. Of course I’d never admit that too openly. I want to feel like an insider. I am an insider, but it’s the feeling. The feeling of being loved for who I am. Once again, my thoughts started turning some strange dark corners…as I tried to decipher the signals and the body language of Ohno-kun. What was he planning to do with my room? And why was he smiling with only his eyes?  
“Okay.” He nudges my left shoulder blade to the stairs. His palm against my back was really warm.  
I glance at him, he seemed determined and ‘mission’ read on his forehead. As we make it up the stairs he follows closely behind as if at any moment he’d pounce me and throw me over the edge or something horrifically entertaining to the watching audience of this show. Only, nothing was meant to be recording at present moment, our last guests had left in the late afternoon and our manager was gone around dusk, so cameras should have stopped rolling. So who would see this supposed prank? Is it a prank?  
At the top of the stairs I glare down at Ohno-kun as a warning. He looks up at me innocently and a smirk twitches at the corners of his lips. I knew there was going to be trouble, and there’d be nothing I could do to stop him.  
Was he going to flip my room upside down? Was he going to do some extremely impossible interior designing? What did he want with my room?! I was scaring myself with fearful possibilities. I brushed it all away and headed reluctantly over to Ohno-kun’s room, dragging my feet and sighing a little too loudly.  
Immediately Ohno-kun reacted to my negative release of breath. “You okay? Want me to fetch your pillow for you?”  
I found his linking of my defeat response with my pillow, as the solution, highly amusing. I pushed him towards my room gently.  
I laughed and shook my head, “O-chan, Oyasumi.”  
He smiled at me shyly like a little girl would smile at her crush through the reflection of glass windows, it took me by surprise. The shiver took over me for its third round, this time en route for my groin and I felt sweat forming behind my fringe.  
I lifted my hand as a sign of departure and quickly headed into Ohno-kun’s room, shutting the door behind me in a flurry.  
[A/N: Darlings, the fluff is over. (If that was even counted as fluff xD)]  
Adrenaline pounded through my body, it hit me hard in my crotch. I groaned. It had been a while since I was ‘hungry’. Ever since my first experience with an AV or a magazine I had always imagined Ohno-kun’s face. Why? Because he was there. My first masturbation. Well he wasn’t watching me in particular since he was pretty preoccupied with himself as I was with myself. It was so long ago; we were still brats at Johnny’s, only recently debuting.  
I’ll never forget the amazing feeling of releasing while listening to the moans of the naked woman on screen and the soft whimpers of half-naked Ohno beside me. We never masturbated together again after that.  
I leapt into Ohno-kun’s bed and took a long whiff of his mattress which had a faint smell of his cologne and his shampoo. I breathed it all in again…seeking a scent, the scent of that night, so many years ago. I found nothing. I closed my eyes and willed my bottom half to stop swelling and burning with yearning.  
Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard a thump. Not in the room I was in, yet not downstairs either. A while of silence past and I heard Aiba’s suppressed hooting laugh followed by Sho yelling something distorted which I was unable to recognise. I was too tired to bother getting up and seeing what had happened, I also knew that if it was anything serious, Matsujun would sort it out. My groin calmed and a sense of relief simmered. My consciousness which was almost coaxed into slumber was interrupted by a shiver, a shiver purely due to the fall of external temperature. I patted around Ohno-kun’s mattress and found no sheets, blankets or anything really…I rubbed my bare arms and dragged myself off the bed to get a spare blanket from my room. Turning the knob and pulling the door towards me, I could feel that in-between my legs the simmering wasn't ready to disappear, on standby, hungry, growing only hungrier. I wriggled a bit to dissipate the discomfort. Didn’t work.  
Steadily I headed for my room, anticipation and self-discipline fought to a battle of death under my hips. I was also fearfully curious about how my room looked. I imagined a massive photo-shopped poster of my face on a carrot or something similarly outrageous. Covering my entire room with newspaper shreddings and welcoming me in as if I was a hamster, which I could also imagine.  
These ideas brought a smile to my inner-troll and reserved it later to tell my manager/show producer as a low scale joke for the future.  
As I reached my door I thought of knocking but then I wanted to catch Ohno-kun at work paper-macheing my desk or something ‘similarly outrageous’. I opened the door and walked in. I was hit by the most erotic aroma. It was the smell I was searching for earlier. A tang of extreme hunger turned the simmering into a manic lusting. My breathing caught and my heartbeat raced.  
The sight of Ohno on the floor, flushed face and ass in the air, totally bare, his fingers inserted in a highly indecent place took my breath away. I tried to breathe but it came in and out in short gasps. In haste I turned around and walked out, closing the door. At lightning bolt pace I hurried back to the blue door, my crotch starting to swell profoundingly quickly.  
As I reached the room I stripped my pyjama pants off along with my underwear from around my body. A simple solo hand job had never felt so good. The smell, the stifled panting, the fluid that trickled down his thigh as his fingers teased his behind, the seductive expression of pleasure and shock, all of it poisoned my senses yet drove my desires wild. The ecstasy that blanked my mind for a few moments quivered and expanded.  
Such an illusion I’d never get to see again. Was it an illusion? The impossibility of it being reality assured me that what I had seen was totally a manifestation of my lacking and unfulfilled sex life. Ohno-kun being my object of subconscious affection. Subconscious no longer.  
I was still so hungry when I ejaculated.  
Searching the semi-dark for tissues made me notice once again the chilliness in the air. I cleaned up and decided to head over to Matsujun for one of his blankets, I knew he always kept plenty. The memory of the mirage I had thought I witnessed brought the simmer back to my groin. Returning to my room and possibly seeing Ohno-kun’s sleeping face was far too dangerous. I was willing and prepared to take the raft of Matsujun’s lecturing tomorrow morning.  
Eyes ahead as I walked determined in the direction of the door at the end of the pathway. Passing the yellow door, my door, I heard a fumbling and an urgent whine. The door swung open and Ohno, red in the face just like in my sexual illusion, wearing only a large white t-shirt barely covering his crotch, glowered at me with as much lust as desperation. The smell I so longingly craved for emitted with pungent allurement, swiftly taking over my body and any self-control I thought I was employing. He grabbed me by the left elbow and pulled me into him, whispering breathlessly into my left jaw, “Nino.”  
Passion and aching appetite filled the atmosphere between Ohno and I that night. He cried. Tears fell the moment our lips met. They kept falling when I thrust in and pulled out. He held his breath when I spoke to him through my kisses. He kept his eyes painfully shut as his hands and his arms held tightly to my back.  
He barely made any sounds. Exhaustion took over probably because when I was wiping him down his eyelids didn’t twitch open, not once.  
He snored softly in my arms as sunlight cracked through the navy sky. Reality was bloody goddamn beautiful. Or so I thought at the time.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO THIS IS MY FIRST PUBLISHED FANFICTION IN YEARS. The last time i wrote fanfiction and published it was fluffy heterosexual shit surrounding my favourite manga....(when i was 13)...bloody embarrassing shit to reread...  
> There's just not enough uke!ohno so i attempted to contribute, i hope i wrote well enough to get approval!  
> I'LL UPDATE SOON~ LET'S NOT LET OUR PRECIOUS RIIDA CRY~~~~!!


End file.
